Klaine's Love Shack
by CandiceL
Summary: Sugar's party is over and Kurt and Blaine enjoy the rest of their Valentine's Day together back at Blaine's place.


**Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE**

**Klaine's Love Shack**

Sugar's party came to an end and Kurt and Blaine got ready to leave.

Kurt turned to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I was thinking… we could go to your house?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm… sounds good to me." He then pressed his lips softy against Kurt's. "But I have a surprise first."

"A surprise?" Kurt said as his lips curled into a delighted smile.

"Yup." Blaine said with a grin. "Come on." He took Kurt's hand and they walked out of Breadsticks together.

Kurt took his keys out of his pocket as they both walked to his car. "So… What's this surprise?"

Blaine smiled again. "You'll see."

"Ok…" Kurt turned to his car and opened the door. "Oh my god!" He shouted as he put his hands to his mouth. "Blaine!"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Blaine said still grinning.

Inside of Kurt's car sitting in the passenger seat was a bouquet of red roses that were in the shape of a huge heart. Kurt turned to Blaine and flung his arms around him. "I love you."

Blaine embraced him back and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

About fifteen minutes later they were both in Blaine's room, sitting on Blaine's bed only inches apart.

"I was so surprised when you showed up. I didn't think I'd get to see you tonight. You should have told me you could make it." Kurt said as he reached up and took Blaine's hat off his head and placed it on his own head.

"And ruin the surprise?" Blaine said as he wrapped his fingers around Kurt's tie and pulled him towards him until their lips met.

Kurt found himself automatically starting to help Blaine take off his jacket and Blaine in turn started to unbutton Kurt's vest.

Their lips repeatedly parted and collide over and over as they succeeded in taking off each other's first layer of clothing.

"I missed you." Kurt moaned as Blaine's lips traveled to Kurt's neck.

"I missed you too." Blaine replied and then he stopped kissing Kurt for a moment to look into his eyes. "I love you. I'm so glad you are in my life. So much has changed in this past year. I can't help but think about where we were a year ago."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine leaned forward to continue kissing Kurt but then Kurt put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Blaine, wait."

Blaine examined Kurt's face. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… There's something I need to tell you." He said taking his gaze off Blaine.

"Yeah?" Blaine said trying to meet Kurt's eyes again.

Kurt looked back up at Blaine. "All week… someone has been sending me Valentine's Day cards… and I thought they were from you…"

Blaine's eyebrows creased.

"And then one of the cards said to meet at Breadsticks before the party. So I went because I thought it was you trying to surprise me but… it was… Dave…" Kurt paused in his story and waited for a response from Blaine.

"Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "He… he told me that… he thinks he's… in love with me."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"But I told him that he had to be confused and that he didn't really love me. And then I told him of course that I was with you."

Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes and then nodded.

"And then I told him I only saw him as a friend."

"I… I actually thought that he might." Blaine said suddenly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"With everything that happened last year, him bullying you, then kissing you, and then eventually feeling bad for what he did. I figured he was only bullying you in the first place because he didn't understand his feelings for you."

Kurt thought about what Blaine said and then nodded. "I guess… but it was still a real shock to me today…"

Then Blaine's face became concerned. "Are you ok? Did he make you feel uncomfortable?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm fine. He was just the last person I expected to see today."

Blaine nodded. "I understand." Then he began to stare at Kurt's lips. He raised his hand and then with his thumb traced the shape of his lips. "It's a shame…"

"What is?"

Blaine still looking at Kurt's lips continued, "That he stole your first kiss… If he hadn't… it would have been mine."

With Blaine's thumb still on them Kurt's lips curled into a smile. "You have the first one that matters."

Blaine finally took his gaze off Kurt's lips and looked into his eyes.

"And you'll have my last."

Blaine slowly smiled. "Sounds good to me." And then in the next moment Blaine was taking Kurt's next kisses.

As their lips smashed together their hands finished removing the rest of their clothes.

Blaine laid Kurt down on his bed and began to kiss Kurt's neck and then traveling down to his chest.

"Blaine." Kurt started to moan.

"I missed the sound of your voice." Blaine said looking up at Kurt.

Kurt's face flushed scarlet.

Blaine smirked and then kissed Kurt on the lips for the millionth time. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kurt still blushing but smiling also said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine."

They continued kissing and proceeded to make love.

A few hours later Kurt opened his eyes and gazed at Blaine's sleeping profile. He smiled at Blaine's peaceful expression. He then stretched and rose from the bed. He found his pants on the ground and put them on, then he picked up his shirt and stood in front of the mirror. He gasped when he saw his reflection. All over his body, above his left nipple, on his collar bone, on the right side of his neck, were about dozens of deep red hickeys. "Oh my god." He whispered.

Two weeks of no sex and this is how Blaine was. He had completely ravished Kurt's body.

Then Kurt smiled. He couldn't help but like the fact that Blaine liked to mark him as his own. Kurt turned back to the bed and saw Blaine was awake and staring at him.

Blaine had his elbow on the bed and leaned his head on his hand. He smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurt asked going back to the bed and sitting next to Blaine.

"Nothing." He said sitting up.

"Well do you see what you did? I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks for a week."

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

Then Kurt raised his eyebrow and looked at Blaine's neck. "I guess we're even." He pointed at a hickey that he had made on Blaine.

Blaine tried to look down at it. "I guess we are." Then he reached up and cupped the side of Kurt's face in his hand. They began to kiss slowly.

"Mmmm…" Kurt pulled away. "Even though round two feels incredibly tempting right now, I should get going."

Blaine put a fake frown on his face. "I guess you're right." Then he started to move to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'll walk you to your car." He said looking at the ground, trying to find his own pants.

Kurt stared at his naked body.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed heavily. "Move over."

"What?"

"Screw it." Kurt held Blaine's face in his hand and smashed his lips against Blaine's. "Round two?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip and then grinned. "Round two."

The End


End file.
